The present invention relates to a retention mechanism, and particularly to a retention mechanism for securing a CPU package to a connector.
Generally, a conventional CPU package connects with a circuit board through a connector, and a large amount of the circuit board space is occupied by the CPU package. Recently, another connection type for vertically connecting the CPU package to the circuit board has been developed. A vertical retention mechanism is required to be used with such a connection type for securing the CPU package with a connector thereof. Related inventions are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 86207711; 86207803; and 86211054. The conventional retention mechanism comprises an elongate body and a pair of arms vertically extending from lateral ends of the body. Each arm forms a slot for receiving the CPU package therein. However, if a thickness of the CPU package is less than the width of the slot, the CPU package can not be properly positioned in the connector. Therefore, the connection between the CPU package and the connector is not reliable. Thus, an improved retention mechanism is needed for properly positioning the CPU package to a connector.